


When Bats Isn't Around

by HolleringHawk65



Series: Batjokes Week 2015 [2]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, The BatFam is mentioned but no one is really in it except for the Joker and Bruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-10
Updated: 2015-08-10
Packaged: 2018-04-13 23:59:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4542459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe they hate him, maybe they'd don't. All he cares about is Bruce anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When Bats Isn't Around

It used to be that, when Bats wasn't around, I would get noticeably cranky. I would take people hostage and do pretty much anything and everything it takes to get his attention because he was my reason for existing.

Now, everything has changed.

When _Bruce_ (because he's that one that _matters_ ) isn't around, Golden-Boy-Dick doesn't speak to me.

When Bruce isn't around, Jason (who will _never_ think that he's never good enough for anything except disappointing Bruce and killing people that he thinks deserve it... And that's what makes us two sides of the same coin), _he_ threatens me. Some days I remember what I did to him but other days my memory is so fuzzy that I barely remember who these people even _are_.

When Bruce isn't around, Tim gives me a wide berth. I can't remember if I did anything to him. (I probably did, at some point or another, but he doesn't ever mention it.) He might be my favorite little bird.

When Bruce isn't around, I find Stephanie is, surprisingly, just as friendly to me as when Bruce _is_ there. (Which is, not that friendly but she has never openly threatened to kill me, which is nice.)

When Bruce isn't around, the hair on the back of my neck stands like they're iron and there's a magnet nearby. I can feel Cassandra staring at me, as if trying to anticipate my next move. (I'm not _ever_ sure what she expects me to do.)

When Bruce isn't around, Damian is like my new shadow. One time, in a NyQuil induced drowsiness, I asked him why and he told me that it was because he'd make sure that I'd never hurt one of his family members ever again. (Some days I think he said that because he wants to be the only one who can hurt them.)

When Bruce isn't around, Alfred typically doesn't answer me right away if I ask for something. (I _can understand that_. Can understand the pain that he wears like a glove. It's how all of the Bats are.) I don't particularly care about how the butler thinks of me, so long as he doesn't try to keep me away from Bruce.

When Bruce is around, they all welcome me with open arms. They talk to me, ask me how I'm doing on whatever new pills they put me on this time. Maybe I answer. Maybe I don't.

(Those aren't the moments that even remotely _matter_.)

When Bruce is around, all I care about is how he cards his fingers through my hair. How his hands run down my sides. How his mouth will press a kiss on all of my scars.

I laid down on our bed so I could rest my head on his pillow. (He can comfort me even when he isn't here.)

When he comes home that day, he's tired. He practically falls onto the bed, still wet from taking a shower in the cave. I press against him, getting even closer to him, letting him wrap his arms around me. (He's so tired that his voice is so soft that I barely hear the "I love you." Maybe I didn't.)

(When Bats wasn't around, I would go stir crazy from boredom.) When Bruce isn't around, I feel empty and unloved.

(I tell myself that that doesn't matter, because when I whisper "I love you" back, he squeezes my arm back.)

When Bruce _is_ around, _nothing_ else matters.


End file.
